Cards
by SilentSleepingInTheCold
Summary: HD Slash. A deck of Cards regulary used by three friends is never going to be used again, the reason: Draco Malfoy.


Disclaimer : I don't own the Harry Potter books, I'm not claiming these characters as my own, it's fanfiction. Deffinently not my own.

A/N I had chocolate and I found a pair of cards in my fathers car. I stole the cards and this came up out of it. Another one of my uselesss and slashy one shots -shakes head at herself-

* * *

I was sitting down on the stairs one night, holding a pack of cards. I wasn't talking to Ron or Hermione again; they both seemed to get into yet another fight. Ron was being a stupid git once again, and my telling him he had no right to treat Hermione the way only got him angrier.

The cards had been used by me, Ron, and Hermione, for a game when we were bored. Now there's no one to play with because once again, we are having a fight. It's tiring and annoying. I get up from my sitting position on the stairs and drop the cards, a mere slip of the hand, but it creates big problems.

The cards are now scattered across the stairs, I don't need to worry about shuffling them now, but it won't be easy to pick them all up. I bend down to pick up the first few under my feet, reaching for the glossy eight of spades. That card has a small tear on the side; you can always tell when it's out of the pack and in someone's hand.

"Oh look, Potty's dropped some cards." I hear a stupid git by the name of Draco Malfoy sneer. I look up to see his blonde hair slicked back and jealous gray eyes glaring down at me. I don't want to know what he's going to do right now, nor do I care. I just want to pick up the cards and get away from the prick.

"Piss off." I grunt, picking up more cards as quickly as I can. I pick up the three of clubs, which likes to stick to other cards for some reason. This time it's stuck to the queen of hearts.

"That wasn't nice Scarhead." Another jab, another thing to annoy me. I can't stand him, I really can't.

"You calling me those names isn't nice." I point out, putting away the cards in my pocket that I've collected already. I look down the steps and cards are still scattered down the staircase. I sigh, pushing black hair out of my eyes and crawl to get some more cards.

Malfoy follows and kicks a few cards even further down the stair case. "Think of it as a way I show my undying affection for you four eyes. Oopsy didn't see those cards there." Malfoy says in an innocent tone. Fuck do I hate him.

"Malfoy, jump off a bridge. I bloody mean it, jump off of London fucking Bridge and spare me." I growl out, trying to collect cards before they fall down further, my back's already hurting from crouching on the staircase.

Malfoy snorts. "Surely you don't mean that. I mean, who would you be fucking if I jumped off a bridge?" he says. God damnit, he has to bring this up right now doesn't he? Right in a hallway as well, does he want people to hear? 'Maybe he does.' Shut up treacherous mind.

"I'd be getting laid by someone who has manners, that's what." I snap back. I have managed to pick up half of the deck I think. I have just picked up the ten of diamonds. I look at it, then look at Malfoy. He seems to be smirking.

He grabs me by the collar and picks me up, a shock to my back which is stiff now and needs time to recover from being bent out of shape. "Be gentlllmmmmfff." I say, my words being cut off by his blasted mouth.

I hate him, did I mention that? He pisses me off, then somehow does something like this and gets me all riled up and willing to play into his hands like an instrument. Maybe that's what I am to him, something to play for a hobby, a toy so to speak.

But I better be a damn special toy, a hobby he'll have for life, because I won't be used for something that doesn't benefit me as well. I come back to my senses and push the imbecile away. "What are you doing, we could get caught!" I hiss, and he just smirks.

He moves a hand through his hair, unslicking the strands and actually looking rather nice now with his hair looking straighter. "Oh come on, this is a game Potter, take a few risks. It doesn't matter anyways; Granger and Weasely already peeked behind the wall over there and are currently looking at us dumbstruck." he says.

I feel stunned, and look over to see Ron and Hermione standing there, looking rather shocked, holding hands. Seems they made up, only now I'm in a lot more trouble explaining why I'm kissing Draco Malfoy of all people in a corridor. "Hello love birds!" Malfoy said sickly sweetly. I want to smack him upside the head; actually I think I will do that.

SMACK.

"OW, HARRY! That's No way to treat ME!" Draco screamed, a rather nice red mark on his cheek. I'm smiling at my handiwork. Before I know it I'm being forced to the ground, a rather hormonal teenage boy sitting on my stomach. I look up at Ron and Hermione, who are retreating slowly. I'll have to talk to them about this.

"Please, do go away. I want Potter here to myself, I'll send him back to you little goody two shoes after I've had my naughty ways with him." Draco says, smiling like the little ferret he is. Why do I keep letting him do this? We already scarred half the Hufflepuff house for life when we went at it in a green house before classes.

"Harry just.. Just explain this later." Hermione whispered, running off after a fleeing Ron. Great, I'm going to be spending more time alone with that pack of cards once I tell them about this.. thing.. I have with Malfoy.

"Malfoy get off me. I have cards to pick up." I growl out. Malfoy fixes me a frown and a cold stare.

"Forget the cards Potter; we have more important things to worry about!" Draco snapped, leaning down and biting my neck. I want nothing more to let him continue, but someone finding us in the promising position, and the chance my cards might disappear on me makes me push him off.

He falls to the ground with a yelp, laying on his back and staring at me. I pick up more cards, seeing the nine of spades. I put it with the rest of the back, bending down on the stairs, picking up the last few cards. The last card to be picked up is the ace of hearts.

I pull them back out and stack them together, holding them in the palm of my hand. It's good to know the cards are all there, waiting for me to use them later. Then Draco knocks the cards out of my palm and the scatter across the floor.

"GODAMNIT MALFOY!" I yell, now I have to pick them all up again, now I have to go through the stiff back and now… I'm being thrown to the floor and thoroughly kissed. Great, just blooming perfect.

* * *

We were later found, by Snape, on top of a bunch of cards, clothes discarded, and him on top of me pushing himself onto my hard length. I think Snape was so horrified he might stab his eyes out with a quill. Splendid day it has been actually.

I know that Snape screamed and hollered for us to stop, but of course Draco just has to make sure our business is done before taking off with a quick kiss, forgetting his clothes. I find it amusing to think of him streaking through the Slytherin common room, I find it less amusing to be left with Snape, glaring at me with those black eyes, and me scrambling to find clothes to cover myself up.

"I do not want to know, all I want is a potion to forget that memory. Fifty points from Gryffindor for streaking in the school Potter." Snape said, and practically ran away from the scene before him.

I sigh and get up, feeling something sticking to my sweat drenched back. I reach over and pick a card off, the Ace of Hearts. I hate Malfoy did I ever mention that? I hate him so much I think I might just uncannily love him. Either way I really doubt me and my friends will be playing with this deck ever again.

Review darnit! I wanna know how my useless one shot wasw.. mwhaha!


End file.
